Classes of Mythic Norman England
=Pathfinder Classes= Mythic Norman England provides a place for the following classes from the PATHFINDER roleplaying game. The alchemist, the barbarian, the Bard, the Cavalier, the Cleric, the Druid, the Fighter, ''the ''Monk, the Paladin, the Ranger, the Sorcerer, the Summoner, the Wizard ''and finally, the ''Witch. The Alchemist An Alchemist is called a Philosopher in Medieval England. The philosopher is a man of Science. He can pretty much do anything a scientist is capable of doing. He looks at phenomenae and does his best to make sense of the phenomenae he sees. During Medieval times, most churchmen were, believe it or not, men of Science. Roger Bacon formed a theory of Light some five centuries before Isaac Newton. Roger Bacon was a holy Friar of the Orders Minor. In fact, the Church did not stand in the way of Scientific Progress during the Low and High Middle Ages, because to gain a greater understanding of the Universe is to gain a greater understanding of God. It was only when Galileo Galilei presented his work that the Church felt threatened. Characters You do not have to play a member of the Clergy in order to play an alchemist. An alchemist can be secular and still act in accordance to his class. He only needs a source of education, and that includes being educated at the college at Oxford or the college at Cambridge. These are Church schools, but it still does not mean that your character is a churchman. Bombs and Mutagens In an Adventures in Norman England campaign, the Alchemist is stuck using 12th Century technology (1192 A.D.). The bombs are not based on Gunpowder, but based on Greek Fire. Greek Fire is a mixture of naphtha (crude oil), pine resins, animal fats, and other ingredients except saltpeter and quicklime. Incendiary action is more based on napalm than it is based on an explosion. Treat all bombs as if they are based on alchemist's fire. Mutagenic substances are as per rules. Allowed Archetypes the Chirugeon, the mind chemist, the psychonaut, the vivisectionist, and the beastmorph. The clone master and the others do not appear until later. Bards There are minstrels and troubadours, and then there are bards. Unlike the minstrel and troubadour, the bard uses his magic with song and story. By filling his songs with magic, he can be an influence on others. Bards often find employment in the royal courts of England, often acting as spies in the royal courts since they know everything. As usual, bards often keep on the politics of the day as well as keep up with the latest singing styles. One style that is appearing in the south of France is a rhyming duel style, a lot like contemporary Rap. Most bards (NPC bards) are happy to have a life without a lot of Adventure. Travelling from court to court is certainly dangerous, especially with outlaws in the woods and on the roads. Those seeking adventure, though, will find it. Either with companions or by themselves. Archetypes allowed Archivist, court bard, magician, savage skald, sea singer, and street performer. Clerics Christianity Clerics are usually associated with the Roman Catholic Church and that, dominate, branch of Christianity. The Cleric in Norman times is represented by the warrior monks of the Knights Templar and Knights Hospitaler, the common friar or monk of the Franciscan, Cistercian, and Benedictine orders, and the humble parish priest. The bishops and archibishops, prelates, deacons, and cardinals and the Bishop of Rome (the Pope) are all clerics or aristocrats. In England, the Roman Catholic Church is the defacto branch of Christianity, but in Wales, Brythonic Christianity may still survive. More information on the Catholic Church is revealed in the chapter on the Church. Christian domains Jesus Christ is Neutral Good, and is protrayed as a weaking even though the Church says he is the Son of God. The Brythonic Church protrays him with strength. Christianity as a whole grants the domains of -- Community, Good, Healing, Law, Knowledge, and War. The Roman Catholic Church grants the following subdomains -- Cooperation (Community), Agathion (Good), Restoration (Healing), Loyalty or Tyranny (Law), Thought (Knowledge), and Blood (War). The RCC supports clerics of Lawful Good, Neutral Good, Lawful Neutral, and Lawful Evil. The Brythonic Christian Church of Wales and Scotland grants the following subdomains -- Family (Community), Redemption (Good), Archon (Law), Memory (Knowledge), and Tactics (War). The Brythonic Church supports clerics of Lawful Good, Neutral Good, or Chaotic Good. Judaism Judaism was once a people, the Jews, but has grown into a religion associated with a people when the religion absorbed the people of Khazaria, a gentile kingdom. Judaism is an ancient religion that dates back to the Bronze Age to at least the prophet Moses. Jews keep the Mosiac Law, often marked by the fact of the Levitical diet (no eating of pigs, for instance). The Jews worship Yahweh, whom they call God, but usually spell G-d. Jewish domains Yahweh is Neutral Good with regal bearing. Medieval Judaism grants the domains of Community (Cooperation and Family), Good (Friendship), Healing (Restoration), Law (Judgement), Knowledge (Memory and Thought), and Travel (Trade). Judaism supports clerics of Lawful Good, Neutral Good, and Chaotic Good. Paganism and Heathenism The old gods are still worshipped. Celtic Paganism, Wotanism (and Odinism), and Pictish Heathenism is still observed by the people in Britian. Each god has it's own domains, but the virtues that the three support represent a number of cleric domains. Celtic Pagan domains Chaos (Revelry), Charm (Lust), Knowledge (Memory), Magic (Arcane and Divine), Strength (Resolve). clerics of all alignments are supported. Wotanism (Odinism) domains Chaos (Whimsy), Glory (Heroism), Knowledge (Thought), Magic (Arcane), and Weather (Storms). Clerics of all alignments are supported. Pictish Heathenism domains Animal (feather and fur), Destruction (Rage), Strength (Ferocity), and War (Blood). Most heathen clerics are Chaotic Neutral. Category:Classes Category:Pathfinder Classes Category:Dungeons and Dragons classes